


Courtship Rituals

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate does a bit of research on Klausian courtship rituals.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Fayt Leingod
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Courtship Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> For Porn Tree, and gnome, June 30, 2013.

Fate flicked through a few more digital pages of the text, a bit unsure. Hopefully it was archaic and no actual Klausians found the activities within to be actually proper. He swallowed hard at the thought of Mirage participating in a fraction of what he'd read and then took a moment to think about that a bit more.

Maybe he could ask her. Aside from Cliff and Mirage, he hadn't exactly been acquainted with more than a handful of Klausians, and those were mere acquaintances, not anyone he'd ever been able to chat candidly with about... what seemed to be very strange courtship rituals.

He really wished he'd found room for the course on universal sexuality, but Fate had figured he had other semesters to take care of electives and honestly, a few of his basketball team buddies had mentioned that it took all the fun out of quite a few humanoid races - including their own.

Perhaps, Fate thought as he closed the text file, he'd just have to flat out ask Cliff what he was supposed to be doing. Because he couldn't imagine...

He didn't want to think about it.


End file.
